


Talk Tonight

by lyric_1224



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: I wanna talk tonight.





	Talk Tonight

布鲁斯在赶回家的时候不合时宜地想起过去的夜晚，他模糊地感受到一些什么，关于他站在楼顶俯瞰这座城市的时光，幕布后的哥谭总有些不一样的东西浮现出来，提醒着他。他握住方向盘的手紧了紧，车子向左转了个弯，他终于看见了自家的房顶。

手机在十分钟前提示房间有人闯入，摄像头被破坏了，但是安保系统成功触发了，他潦草结束手上的工作后立刻赶回了家里。布鲁斯·韦恩风驰电掣地往家中赶去——韦恩庄园湮灭已经三个月有余，新居所是一栋看上去很低调的二层别墅，带着他自己都难以理解的心慌。

他请阿福暂时远离他的房间，然后站在门口踌躇了半秒。房间里什么声音都没有，男人有种门把手变烫了的错觉，让他想到炙热的枪管，尽管他从不使用枪支。

他推开门的同时一个金属制的飞镖倏地擦过他钉在门框上，带着警告的意味。退休的蝙蝠侠没去管它，目光紧紧锁定在那个坐在地板上的人影。他们在昏暗中对视，布鲁斯不动神色地把灯光调亮，入侵者的面容清晰起来。他没有再试图攻击，只是低着头，脚上的镣铐闪闪发光。

“杰森？”

“……人造重力场，主意不错。”他的孩子示意脚踝上的磁环，银色的金属牢牢将他固定在那一小片区域里。周围的散落着零零碎碎的小工具，看上去他已经尝试了很久，并且弄明白了想离开只有等主人回来这一种方法。布鲁斯踏进了自己的房间，顺手带上了门，落锁的声音让杰森偏了下头。

男孩有点疲倦的样子，怕冷似的抱着双膝，身体向后仰靠在床尾。曾经的阿卡姆骑士褪去了狂热，看上去只是个憔悴的年轻人。布鲁斯仔细打量着他，试图找出任何他出现在这里的蛛丝马迹。

一时无人开口，直到杰森轻笑了起来，他甚至都没有看布鲁斯一眼。“在想我为什么会过来？纯属意外，我拆机关的能力有限，否则我应该已经道过晚安，乖乖在床上睡觉。”

布鲁斯皱起了眉，他放弃了猜测，尽量让语调平和，“这里也是你的家。”他说，“我们都很欢迎你回来。”

“我们？除了你我想不出还有其他人，还是说你又要替提姆和芭芭拉做决定了？忘了说了，祝他们新婚快乐。”

很好，谈话一开场就已经把他们推入尴尬，但杰森从稻草人手里救下了自己后就消失了，这还是他第一次在监控屏幕以外的地方露面，天知道他有多担心他的孩子是否安好。他急于给他们的重逢开个好头，看来效果不佳。杰森垂着目光盯着他的鞋子，不知道在想什么。

“我过来了。”

杰森看上去好像是要摇头，但最终没有动。他终于抬起头来，蓝眼睛里的神色称得上平静。他终于不再愤怒，还是把它们藏了起来，以备将来使用？布鲁斯这会儿希望是后者，因为他的孩子看上去糟糕极了，脸上的疤痕割裂了他的表情，他看上去失落又迷茫。

他慢慢靠近过去，感觉到杰森越来越紧绷的身体，他还是提防着布鲁斯，即使他现在穿着休闲西装，身上除了小型监控设备外没有任何武器。布鲁斯几乎想苦笑了，他举起双手示意自己安全，然后退远几步坐到了稍远的沙发椅上。杰森放松了一点，他想往远处躲，但镣铐让他能移动的距离非常有限，最后他在床脚找了个舒服的姿势靠着。

“不准备放开我？”

不巧的是他的前监护人做了决定就从不退让。布鲁斯假装没有听到上一句，通知了阿尔弗雷德准备两人份的晚餐。

“布鲁斯少爷，我不知道今天有客人来？希望我的招待没有失礼。”

“是杰森，他今晚会留在这里。”

“噢！……请转告杰森小主人稍微多等待一会儿，我会多准备一些的。”

关上通讯后，他留意到对方的抗拒，但布鲁斯已经做好了和杰森耗上一整晚的准备，他用一种轻松的语调问他的孩子，“既然还有一段时间，愿意和我随便谈谈吗？”

杰森瞪着他，“你知道你这种口气通常意味着不给其他人选择吧。想听小丑的睡前故事？还是阿卡姆骑士的内心忏悔？很遗憾今天的场次已经结束了，下次再来。现在，把我放开。”

“总有什么原因让你回来找我，杰森。”

他不耐烦地敲打着自己的膝盖，示意着自己的脚踝，“没有想找你，我只是没想到你在自己房间弄了这个。说真的，这里的安全系统比监狱还要严格，真的有必要吗？”

布鲁斯看着他的孩子，片刻后主动移开了目光。他知道我会来。杰森想，能找到这里的人寥寥无几。他把陷阱设在了自己家里，知道无论出于什么原因我一定会送上门来，早晚的事。

蝙蝠侠总能安排好所有计划，然后他忠实执行。杰森觉得自己应该生气，或者和老蝙蝠骂上几句，但他的情绪就像还没烧开的水，好半天才翻腾出几个气泡。而且蝙蝠侠似乎对他的嘲讽完全免疫，就像一潭死水那样照单全收。

“我来删除我的档案。” 他思索片刻后承认了，和蝙蝠侠谈话时，亮出诚意是一个不错的选择。“GCPD那边的信息都清除了，蝙蝠洞的物理机已经毁了，但肯定有备份留在你身边。当然计划总赶不上变化。”

“你准备去哪儿？”

“一个足够远的地方，我猜？”

他的小鸟在切断自己和哥谭的联系。布鲁斯不无痛苦地想，然后他就要离开这里。挽留的话语几乎立刻涌到嘴边，被他压下了。布鲁斯惊讶的发现他的胃里一阵翻滚，几秒后他才意识到那是紧张。“为什么是现在？”

“重要吗？只是换个地方。我不会把城市搅得一团糟，不会再伤害你在乎的人。我走了她会更好。”

“我也在乎你，你能停止伤害自己吗？”

男孩困惑地笑了，发自内心的那种。“不明白你在说什么。”

“我知道你一个人跑去摧毁了黑面具的产业，还杀了他。”布鲁斯的声音发紧，听起来几乎像是蝙蝠侠了。他回想起当他发现信号消失那一刻的心悸。他直接驱车去了定位最后显示的地点，然而任他找遍了整个仓库都没有杰森的踪迹，那里只留下了几具尸体，其中就包括黑面具的。布鲁斯吸了口气，准备好面对一个发怒的红头罩——“我在你身上装了跟踪器。”

杰森意外的很平静。“噢，那个啊。”

他拉起衣袖，将手臂上狰狞的伤口裸露出来。布鲁斯猝不及防间几乎想回过头，但他忍住了。

“不小心在伤口里发现的，我想不起来这个小玩意儿是怎么来的，是揍我那两下的时候？”

他的孩子了解他。

“你可以把他看做日程表上最后的那项，我已经完成了。”对方观察着布鲁斯的表情，多解释了一句，“我在阿卡姆听到了很多秘密。枪支和毒品不能卖给青少年，黑面具他越线了。”

布鲁斯斟酌着字句。“用你的方式。”

“……我不知道蝙蝠侠会这样想。你应该生个气再教育我几句，不能杀人，控制自己，什么的。”

“蝙蝠侠已经死了，记得吗？”

“别指望我会相信那个。”

“他的大部分手下都没有死，我知道你内心……或许我们可以找到那个平衡点。”布鲁斯在杰森的目光下有些不自在，他察觉到对方眼睛里有不信任的神情，为了哪句话？

“我尽量，但不是在哥谭。新罗宾和先知做的挺不错，我已经没有留下来的理由了。”

**不是的。**

“杰森，我永远需要你。”

这句话换来了长时间的沉默。布鲁斯盯着他的孩子，杰森同样没有移开目光。但他就是读不出对方的情绪，好像有些门被关上后就永远打不开，即使他们距离如此之近。

“我不这么认为。”

布鲁斯发现杰森没有说谎，他的直视可以说很坦率，语气没有嘲讽。布鲁斯不确定他到底不认为什么，但追问又过于苍白。他慢慢从沙发椅上起身，半跪在地板上。杰森一直看着他，当他尝试着把手放在男孩的肩膀上时，后者没有反对。“至少别是现在，我想帮你。”

“可我……”红头罩暂停了一下，像是在思索其他可能性。布鲁斯心里升腾起一丝的期待，直到杰森摇了下头。

“可我已经没事了。”他这样说。

他的孩子是冰冷的，好像灵魂永久留在了阿卡姆，离开的只是他的身体。布鲁斯痛苦地发现他永远不会原谅自己。即使很多人告诉过他这不是他的错，甚至杰森也表达过同样的意思。小丑已经死去很久了，剩下的疯子也都被他关了回去，该做的已经都做了，还有谁能责怪？

“杰森。”布鲁斯紧紧闭着眼睛，“我爱你，你永远是我的孩子。”

“我知道，B。”杰森垂着手接受了他的拥抱，轻声重复到，“我知道。”

晚餐很快送来了，杰森小声地和阿尔弗雷德打招呼，老管家温和地回应了他，并对杰森被禁锢的状态投以不赞同的眼神。布鲁斯装作没有看见的样子，潦草地吃了几口便将餐盘推到一边。杰森一副没有胃口的样子，管家额外帮他端上一杯热牛奶，男孩握着发烫的玻璃杯，沉默地小口啜饮，看起来和小时候没有什么分别。

当餐具都被收拾走后，再没有什么东西能用来遮盖他们的尴尬了。杰森耸了下肩，指了指脚上的磁环。布鲁斯抱起双臂，很好，回到了谈判模式。

“我会关掉重力场，前提是你今晚留在这里休息。”

“坏主意。我能肯定一觉醒来我身上就会多出一个新的追踪器。”他调笑了一句，发现布鲁斯没反应后耸了下肩膀。“可你不能永远关着我，打算怎么办？”

“说不定明天早上你就会改变主意。”

“翻翻你的拯救名单，我觉得杰森·陶德这个名字不在上面。”男孩扯了扯自己的袖子，好把手缩进去。“我该说你盲目乐观吗？再说我要睡哪儿？”

“这里有你的房间。”布鲁斯突然想到了什么，语气变得有些不确定。“就是你的那些收藏品没有了，我很抱歉。”

“比起完好无缺的黑暗骑士，我倒是不怎么遗憾。”

杰森突然停住了，他好像有些懊恼。布鲁斯倒是很自在，他甚至考虑起是否再添置些家具放在小鸟的房间里，或许能帮助杰森找回一点温馨的感觉？

“我不打算改主意。”下一秒对方再一次拒绝了他，布鲁斯开始有点烦躁，他只是想和杰森好好谈谈，可他总是一眨眼就溜走。他能肯定关掉重力场的一瞬间对方就会消失，天知道他还能用什么办法留住杰森，哪怕只有一个晚上？

“……你是怕我出去伤害别人吗？因为那个人这样对过我？”

“杰森！”

该死，他非要这么曲解自己的意思吗？布鲁斯忍了又忍，但这次怒气轻而易举占据上风。“小丑死了，别让他再影响你。你根本不是那样的人。”

“你怎么知道我不是？他懂怎么摧毁一个人！他把你的脑子搅的天翻地覆。有段时间我甚至不能说话了，就像我的大脑被他妈的外星人接管了，只能蹦几个单词。我即使在杀人的时候也什么都感觉不到，你又怎么保证？”

“只要给我机会帮你！为什么你总是拒绝我，我不明白？”

杰森抱紧了膝盖，他把头埋进双臂之间，布鲁斯不确定他是不是在发抖。

“……阿卡姆也有很多人愿意帮小丑。其中有一个……做了一些不可饶恕的事。可你猜怎么？等到小丑觉得时机成熟，我们的身份就换过来了。他在培养我对复仇的渴望，而我完全掉进了陷阱。我最后杀了他，但比起他带给我的痛苦来说还是太少了。”

“他付出了代价。”

“但他真心、热情，一厢情愿的帮忙让他死了，老头子。”

“杰森，别这样说。”

杰森不停地摇头，声音里满是疲惫。“B，你总是觉得每个人都有救。但世界上也有治不好的病。小丑让我相信杀了你是治疗方案，最后证明那不是。罗宾死了，阿卡姆骑士是为了复仇诞生的，他没办法活着了。”

布鲁斯抓着他的肩膀，他想看着杰森的眼睛，但他的孩子不肯抬起头来。他沉闷的声音听起来像是呜咽。他恍然间看见了阴影本身，那在黑暗中嘶嘶作响的毒蛇。会在你放松警惕的时候亮出毒牙，宣告它从没有离开过。

“我希望从没遇到过你。你会和一个更好的孩子做搭档。他不会失手，不会被小丑动摇信念，他不会像我。”

“可是你就是最好的。”

“不，我不是。你也从来没这么觉得过。”

“我一直这么觉得。”

杰森像是听到什么滑稽的事情，他甚至真的笑了两声。当笑声落地后他脸上的表情也随之消失。他用空洞的眼神注视着脚上的镣铐片刻，向后躺倒在了床上。

净化系统尽职尽责地工作着，布鲁斯仍觉得胸口发闷，并且不打算解开窗户的落锁。他也坐了下来，看着杰森稍微把自己缩起来一点，他的脸色依旧不太好。

“帮你拿一床毯子好吗？”

“不用管那个。”杰森闭上眼睛，把头枕在床单上。然后保持这样的姿势一动不动。布鲁斯一开始以为他想休息了。但他很快又睁开眼睛，撇着嘴下命令。

“我想喝点水。要温的，加蜂蜜。别让阿福再跑一趟了。”

那几乎就像杰森刚被领养不久的样子了。经过一段时间的小心翼翼，那孩子开始黏着布鲁斯，并且想通过指挥他做各种各样的琐事来霸占他的注意力。虽然当时他曾花费一番力气来矫正这个习惯，此刻他倒是情愿帮这样的小忙。

他用最快的速度调完一杯热蜂蜜水，阿福贴心地把可能需要的东西都摆在了可见之处。重力场没有撤走，他在重新回到卧室之前并不是很担心。但推开门看见空荡荡的卧室时布鲁斯几乎摔了杯子。

血液凝固了一个瞬间，黏糊糊的热蜂蜜水顺着他的手指缝往下滴。布鲁斯几步冲进房间，紧接着看到男孩以一种怪异的姿势躺在操作台前的地毯上——感谢重力场，杰森离不开那个范围。他一定想去那里关掉系统，并且差一点就成功了，控制器所在的雕像已经被他勾住，只是差一道虹膜扫描。

“更喜欢地毯？”他故作轻松地问，掩盖方才差点喘不上气的事实。当他想把男孩扶起来时，发现杰森依旧软绵绵的瘫倒在地上，脸上最后一丝血色都褪尽了。他慌忙去查看男孩的瞳孔，杰森竭力躲开他的手，但失败了。

“杰森？你……？”

“水。”

男孩闭着眼睛低声要求。布鲁斯扶着他，把杯子送到了他嘴边。他的手不是那么稳，杯中的液体还在颤抖着。杰森似无所觉，机械地开始吞咽。他很快呛到了，开始咳嗽起来，淡金色的液体从嘴唇边溢了出来。水杯终于打翻在地毯上，留下一片深色的水渍。布鲁斯轻轻拍打他的后背，过了好一阵他才缓过来，难得顺从地靠在年长男人的怀里让布鲁斯翻来覆去地检查。他找不出什么异样，只能问男孩知不知道自己怎么了。

杰森很快解开了他的疑惑。“以前有过，过一会儿就好了。”他听着布鲁斯急促的心跳和喘息声，略微不自在地偏过头去，“我猜是某种后遗症，被关太久的下场。”

“该死！为什么不早说？”

“你不会信的。”杰森闭着眼睛说。“偶发情况。你能暂时回避下吗？”

他解除了重力场，镣铐自动落了下来，然后被磁力牵引着回到控制台下方，嵌回银色桌角上。布鲁斯俯身把他抱了起来。杰森睁开眼睛，里面满是怒火。

“你非要在这里呆着？不当布鲁斯·韦恩后那些女伴都看不上你了？滚去酒吧喝两杯，回来我就走了。你就当我从来没来过！”

他一边骂着，一边被放到了床上。布鲁斯摸了摸男孩的手臂和腿，发现肌肉僵硬地不正常。布鲁斯用了点力气去按压他的四肢，男孩疼的发抖，使劲扭动身体想逃开。他挣扎的很激烈，鞋底的灰泥在床单上拖出一道道痕迹。

“让我帮你！”

“别碰我！”

“罗宾！停下来！”

“闭嘴！我早就不是罗宾了！你还指望你喊一声我就会听话吗？”

杰森粗暴起来，他怒气冲冲地躲过布鲁斯的触碰，对着他大喊大叫。蜂蜜的香气还充满整个房间，让嘴里的苦味越来越重。布鲁斯松开了手，坐回了床沿上。杰森马上侧过头，把伤疤埋进床单里。

**或许我真的应该去喝一杯。**

“布鲁斯……”

他被唤回了神智，低下头的同时一阵天旋地转。杰森好像找回了一点力气。眼神凶恶的试图用胳膊卡住他的脖子。布鲁斯很肯定他想把自己勒晕，只不过体力不支让他没有成功。他一把掀翻了杰森，警惕着对方下一次的攻击，但没有。男孩眼神涣散地呻吟着，手指痛苦地抓挠自己，力道之大让布鲁斯暗自心惊。他眼疾手快地拉开，但裸露在外的皮肤上已经有了几道深浅不一的血痕。

“把我的手绑起来。”杰森喘着气，断断续续指挥他，“我会挣扎的，不要放开我。”

他很快翻出了一卷绷带，从男孩的手指一直缠绕到肘部。布鲁斯对于怎么绑人很有一套。杰森试着挣扎了几下，根本无从发力，但也不疼。典型的蝙蝠侠做派。

“给我一件衣服。”

“什么？”

“你的衣服。什么都行。”他看上去在极力忍受着痛苦。

布鲁斯本能地脱下了身上的西装外套，他小心的把布料披在杰森的身上。杰森肉眼可见地平静下来，身体蜷缩在带着体温的外套下面。

“……那个人让他们穿着蝙蝠侠的衣服折磨我。”

杰森突然开了口，他的声音含混不清，像是不确定是不是该把过去的痛苦再展示一遍。布鲁斯把手掌覆在他的额头，这点温度似乎抚慰了他，他接着说了下去。

“一开始我能分辨，靠他们身上的气味。但后来我的脑子越来越不清楚，这招就不行了。他安排了假的你来救我，然后当着我的面射穿了他的脑袋。那次差点把我逼疯。再后面就是你对我举起了撬棍。”曾经的阿卡姆骑士苦笑了一下，他的声音被柔软的床垫压低了不少。布鲁斯不知道该怎么安抚他。

“因为那些噩梦，罗宾再也不能回到蝙蝠侠身边了。”男孩低低地叹了口气，蓝眼睛心碎地注视着他曾经的养父和搭档。“我做了一箩筐的错事，只有这个我不想道歉，你能原谅吗？”

“蝙蝠侠已经死了，记得吗？我只是布鲁斯·韦恩，领养了一个叫杰森的小男孩”

布鲁斯提醒对方这个事实，然而他的男孩看起来无比失望。

“我只是想离开，为什么你不能送我到门口，好好说声再见呢？”

他听起来比杰森还痛苦。“我说过，不是现在。”

“……那也不会是任何时候。”

杰森抛下这一句后就不再理睬他。布鲁斯沉默地帮他按摩僵硬的肌肉，忽略他们沉重的鼻息，这场景简直就像几年前他们夜巡回来的时候一样。男孩逐渐找回了力气，他把自己缩成一团，眼泪从紧闭的眼睛里流出来。

他不知道该怎么去安慰。他曾经懂他的孩子，但现在他不确定自己所做的是否是杰森需要的。他拿过薄毯盖着他的孩子，在床上空着的地方躺下。过了一会儿他才想起没有关灯，同时意识到他一直盯着杰森的脸看。

他把灯关了，黑暗重新接管了这个房间。

布鲁斯睁着眼睛思考，身下的床垫太过柔软，他的身体被捂得热乎乎的，意识也越来越模糊。他努力盯着黑暗中杰森的轮廓。男孩睡着了吗？

他又翻了个身，身边均匀的呼吸声让保持清醒变得有些困难。那时的他刚刚以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份领养杰森。花边小报言之凿凿地宣称这个孩子是他的私生子，或是他看上的那种男孩。布鲁斯不知道杰森是怎么想的，小男孩在看到他时的确很拘束，宁愿花更多时间和管家呆在一起。他买了一些玩具，但杰森只是象征性地摆弄两下就整齐堆在房间里。

他问了阿尔弗雷德。“噢，孩子们都喜欢玩具，但玩具背后的故事会更加吸引人。”全能的管家建议在赠与前加一道仪式。

他带着杰森去游乐场，展示了自己高超的气弹枪技巧，他捕捉到杰森用崇拜的眼神看着他，又被摊位老板的脸色逗得偷偷笑。后来布鲁斯帮忙抬着他的胳膊，让他自己瞄准，尝试到第三次时男孩就赢来了属于自己的那只。

他们只拿走了男孩赢到的玩偶。他的孩子抱着那只玩具熊开心极了。他们又去转了其他地方，男孩不管在哪里都紧紧抱着它。回到家后杰森给了他第一个拥抱。直到他被夺走，韦恩庄园湮灭之前，那只熊还摆在他房间里。

那只毛绒绒，穿棕色夹克的小熊……

朦胧中他感觉对方动了，几乎立刻醒了。杰森不知什么时候掀开了被子，他一定是用牙齿咬松了手指上的绷带。布鲁斯的喉头发紧，肾上腺素上升，身体迅速为战斗做好了准备。房间里一片黑暗，只有指示灯黯淡的光源描出一层晦暗不清的边界。杰森翻身坐起的一刹那就被蝙蝠侠摁倒在床垫上。对方像是完全没有意料到，来不及反应就被牢牢锁住了关节，慌乱中骂了一连串脏话。

他们的距离称得上呼吸相闻，布鲁斯骑跨在他身上，就像幻觉中颠倒过来，但那次对方没有用勃起的下身抵着他。他的孩子僵硬地像块石头，整个人因为羞耻发着抖。

“下去。”

布鲁斯没有动。

“滚开！”

布鲁斯沉默地松开手，杰森挡着脸，整个人蜷缩起来，因为惊吓或者别的呛咳个不停，直到开始干呕都停不下来。

“……我很抱歉。”

他把气喘吁吁的男孩搂进怀里，杰森僵持了几秒后妥协了。他垂下头，闻到了男孩身上雨水的味道，一场风暴抹去了曾经的罗宾，但还给他一个红头罩。控制台的呼吸灯一明一灭，照出他模糊的轮廓。一片黑暗中冰凉的鼻尖凑上来蹭着他的喉结，两片柔软的唇贴着他的脖子嗫嚅，他恍惚了片刻才听清杰森说了什么。

他说，布鲁斯，放我走。

天啊，他到底在做什么。他清醒过来，发现男孩脱力一般倒在他身旁哽咽，发烫的耳廓让布鲁斯嘴里发苦。他几乎想怒吼出声。但同时难堪的发现自己在考虑杰森因为这个改变主意的可能性。痛苦几乎把他的神志撕裂，一半让他维持这最后的体面，一半让他撕破所有幻想。

接下来的一切都像是堕落的梦境。他扶着男孩的腰让他躺下来，杰森从刚才开始就一声不吭，甚至配合地分开腿好让布鲁斯的腰身卡进他两腿之间。男孩肌肉紧实的双臂挽着他脖子，趴在他身上一动不动。布鲁斯被他的体重压的喘不过气来。杰森已经长大到不适合这个姿势了，但暌违已久的亲密感过于好，让他得以短暂忘记从指缝间溜走的时光。

杰森开始缓慢地挺动腰身，但摩擦带来的刺激远远不够他释放。若有似无的触碰让两个人都有点恼火，布鲁斯的手从肩背处缓缓往下伸去，在男孩的呜咽声中隔着裤子抚摸他的下身，一开始是轻触，没有遭到反对后他加大了力度。隔着衣服都能感受到杰森滚烫的体温，硝烟和枪油的味道随着体热散发出来，混合在一起，形成了恼人的催情香薰。布鲁斯的另一种手轻抚着他的短发，轻轻摩挲着裸露在外的后颈。男孩在他手下小幅度挣扎起来，不停打颤。他死死咬着嘴唇避免煽情的喘息溢出来，布鲁斯感觉他的肩膀上又湿又烫。

杰，别哭。他把声音放的很低，像安慰一个被噩梦惊醒的小男孩。他不该这么对一个孩子。

黑暗中一只湿热的手掌覆盖在他的眼睛上，紧接着是对方湿软的嘴唇，带着一丝犹豫落在他的下巴上。布鲁斯一下子没有控制好力道，杰森尖叫一声，在他手下痉挛起来，双腿把床单踢得一团糟。

他很快高潮了，到的时候死死咬住了布鲁斯肩膀上的衬衫，又把眼泪蹭在上面。他的手还徒劳地捂住他的眼睛，布鲁斯轻声安抚着他，把它拿下来握在手心。男孩挣脱开来，重新抱紧他的肩膀，呼出的热气又不停喷在布鲁斯的耳后，让他心烦意乱。

杰森很快睡熟了。布鲁斯轻手轻脚地揽住他，稍一发力，男孩顺着他的身体稳稳地滑落到床单上，头颅软绵绵的侧向一边。男人终于能腾出双手帮他脱去外衣和鞋子，重新盖好被子后他又坐回了沙发上，

他现在很不舒服，或者说从没这么难受过。一半是出于他的衬衫西裤被汗水渍湿后紧紧贴在身上，另一半是他也勃起了，这让他惊恐又自我厌恶。他迫切想洗个澡，但是又不敢离开。杰森随时可能会醒。而布鲁斯希望他醒来的时候自己也在。他不能让他睁开眼睛看到一片黑暗，而自己不在。

虽然已经很晚了，他还是发了条信息给阿福，让他约医生明天上门。他忠心的管家在第一时间答复了，并且问他是否需要在杰森的房间准备新的床品。

不用了。

布鲁斯感觉到了疲倦，但无论如何不敢躺在杰森身边。他靠在沙发椅上打起了瞌睡，又几次惊醒。他强迫自己一遍遍确认杰森是不是还在这里，温暖，安全，睡得安好——直到睡神温柔地接管了他紧绷的神经。

他不知道自己什么时候睡着的。

**“Old man！”小鸟快活地从他的披风下钻出来，朝他做了个鬼脸。刚刚结束的夜巡中男孩表现得很好，但小脸上过于得意的笑容让他选择把夸奖留到下一次。**

**布鲁斯假装生气的样子去抓他，小小的男孩一扭身从他胳膊底下逃走了，他只迈出两步就轻易抓住了他的领子。他拎着还是孩子的杰森不痛不痒地数落了几句，对方佯装出挣扎的样子，直到他笑着把男孩举起来，任由小男孩揪住自己的耳朵。**

**“你还需要锻炼，罗宾。” **

**“我故意让你的，再过两年你就老的抓不到我了。”小鸟从他怀里挣脱出来，跳回地面上大声宣布。他总是那么快乐，似乎一个击掌就能让他忘掉所有不愉快的事。**

在月光和晚风的洗礼下，他在梦中想起了他们的约定，并祈祷所有遗忘的夜晚都被回忆起。

他始终没有等到另一个人的应答。

End


End file.
